The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘OGLPNT14001’.
The new Poinsettia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having large inflorescences, flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in December, 1999 of a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number 99-157-5, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent, with a proprietary selection of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. identified as code number 98-122-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Poinsettia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. in December, 2000.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia plant by terminal vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Lompoc, Calif. since July, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.